


Chance Ball!: A Collection of One-Shots and Drabbles

by artisticalgorithm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, Relevant information in each chapter title and notes, Story A Day 2016
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticalgorithm/pseuds/artisticalgorithm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various short stories featuring our favorite high school volleyball players. You never know what will happen in volleyball! </p>
<p>An exercise in creativity and completion. Posted with minimal editing. Written for Story A Day in May 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seijoh | Gen | G | Day 3: 'Backstage'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Write a story in 100 words.
> 
> Stage actors AU.
> 
> (More information about the daily prompt and Story A Day can be found at [their website](http://storyaday.org/write-a-drabble-today/).)

The audience filed in as the actors made their final preparations backstage. 

“Kindaichi, your collar is crooked.” 

“Huh? Ah, thanks.” Kunimi reached out, and Kindaichi tilted his head to let him fix it. 

Iwaizumi chuckled as he watched the exchange. “Ready for your big debut?” 

“I hope so,” Kindaichi replied. 

“Don't worry,” Iwaizumi said. “This cast is the best we've ever had.” 

Just then, Oikawa emerged from the dressing room and took his place. “As always,” he told the assembled actors, “I believe in you all.” 

The lights dimmed. A hush fell over the audience. 

And the play began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing the stage play live inspired me. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Yes, I am posting out of order. Sorry! I'll be posting stories as I finish and proofread them. Not that I'm allowing myself to do much editing...


	2. Volleyball Players | Gen | G | Day 16: ‘The View from the Summit’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Write a Twitter story (140 characters or fewer)

“It’s not over yet.” 

Again! 

Receive. Toss. Jump! 

A tall, tall wall. 

But between blockers, the view opens up, and with it, a path to victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Glad this one was short. Time to get back to work on the longer ones...


	3. IwaOi | Gen | G | Day 7: ‘The Stars’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Write a story containing only dialogue. 
> 
> You can learn more about the prompt and Story A Day at [their website](http://storyaday.org/2016-07-dialogue/).
> 
> Happy birthday, Oikawa! I wanted to post a little something for his birthday, so have this silly drabble.

“Hey, Iwa-chan.”

“Yeah?” 

“The nights have gotten warmer, haven't they.” 

“Mm.” 

“It’ll be summer soon.” 

“Mm.”

“And InterHigh is coming up.”

“Yeah.” 

“...Do you think we can win?” 

“With the team we've got this year? Yeah, I really think we can.” 

“...” 

“...”

“Hey, Iwa-chan.” 

“Hm?” 

“The stars look really bright tonight, don't you think?”

“Huh? Oh. Yeah. I guess they do.” 

“It kind of makes you feel small and insignificant, doesn't it?” 

“Mm. But I think they can also remind you that you're not alone.” 

“Aw, Iwa-chan. Getting all philosophical, are we? Don't hurt your tiny brain by thinking too hard!” 

“Shut up.” 

"Ouch! Iwa-chan!"

"Not sorry."

“...” 

“...” 

“Hey, Iwa-chan.” 

“What is it?” 

“If the stars mean I’m not alone… then why haven't I met the aliens yet?!”


End file.
